


Alcohol

by RedGlassesGirl



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Confesiones, Lenguaje sexual, M/M, borracheras, comedia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2140905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedGlassesGirl/pseuds/RedGlassesGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Que tipo de cosas podría llegar a decir Wolfram si se sincera un poco, ayudado por la bebida? POV Yuuri.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alcohol

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaraciones:
> 
> —diálogos.  
> "pensamientos".  
> (N/A: nota del autor)  
> [1], [2], etc. Notas al pie.
> 
>  
> 
> Pareja: Wolfyuu
> 
> Advertencias: este fic al estar en POV de Yuuri contiene varias referencias acerca de cosas que han pasado en el Capítulo 1 de la Gaiden 4 o ha dicho en otras partes de las novela de KKM, esas partes están marcadas con un asterisco de esta manera: [*]. Si les interesan descargas de capítulos de la novela de Kyou Kara y de esta Gaiden puede hallarlas en mi Livejournal, el link está en mi perfil.

**Oneshot - Alcohol**

.

.

.

.

.

Wolfram y yo estamos solos, sentados a la mesa en el balcón de nuestra 'suite de lujo doble extra grande'. Hay que destacar que esta no es una escena común.

Normalmente cenamos en el salón comedor junto a Lord von Voltaire, Lord von Christ, Lord Weller, Lady Anissina y mi queridísima hija, la adorable Greta. Como tiene que ser en un Castillo como lo es Pacto de Sangre, la mesa es tan larga que si se sentara alguien al otro extremo y yo gritara, seguramente no me escucharían. Aunque todo está muy adornado y pomposo como en un cuento de hadas de un manga shoujo, me fue fácil adoptar este lugar como mi hogar y acostumbrarme a esas pequeñas diferencias.

Me gusta mi vida aquí, no tengo mucho de qué quejarme. Soy Su Majestad el Maou, a quien su pueblo rinde tributo desde el fondo de su corazón y está rodeado de fieles seguidores. Claro que aunque yo tenga todos esos títulos, y todas estas personas me adoren de una manera anormal, no dejo de ser un chico común de secundaria Japonés.

Una brisa fresca golpea mi rostro y hace revolotear un poco mis cabellos. A mi lado, el chico que por un minúsculo y pequeñísimo error cultural es, desde hace ya bastante tiempo, mi prometido, se ve más relajado que de costumbre. Suavemente se desliza acompañando al viento y cae contra mí, recostando su cabeza en mi hombro.

Seguramente está cansado, yo también lo estoy.

Hoy no ha sido un día normal para nuestra rutina diaria, ni la de ningún noble del Castillo. Fue nada más y nada menos que el cumpleaños de la ex reina y madre del trió de hermanos que no se parecen nada entre sí, ya que ninguno de ellos comparte el mismo padre, la Sexy Queen Cheri-sama. Y debo decir rotundamente que… ¡ella sí que sabe como festejar a lo grande!

No puedo describir la cantidad de hombres que había en esa fiesta, con más o menos ropa. Ya que "El Cuerpo de Criados Súper Sexys y Musculosos" [*] también estuvo presente, no podían faltar siendo el grupo de actores favoritos de mi predecesora, vestidos como siempre con sus mejores uniformes. Los cuales en realidad son: músculos gigantes, pieles tostadas y demasiado brillantes, pantalones abuchonados y corbatines de colores, además de ese corte de cabello tan popular que nos apasiona a todos en forma de champiñón.

¡Sí, cómo no!

Lo único que puedo decir a su favor, es que ciertamente han mejorado bastante con sus actuaciones y trucos de magia, ahora si logran hacer reír a la gente, y se ganaron sus tan ansiados aplausos.

Ciertamente esta fiesta podría catalogarse como la fantasía de cualquier mujer adulta, o joven madura, rodeada de hombres de todo tipo y todas las edades a su servicio. Pero para un chico como yo, la verdad no me atrae demasiado, por no decir que me pone tremendamente nervioso obtener la atención de tanta testosterona.

¡¿Dónde están las chicas lindas y dulces en traje de baño, por favor?

Igualmente, nunca volveré a hacer una petición como que consigan esas chicas lindas y las inviten, quien sabe lo que podría pasar. La última vez que se me ocurrió pedir visitar el mar para conocer a las sirenas, termine en una piscina rodeado de 'sirenas macho' demasiado amistosos.

Nunca volveré a cometer ese error. Especialmente si Lord Weller tiene algo que ver en eso.

Volviendo a lo de la fiesta. Estar rodeado de tipos aceitados o bishounens no es nada comparado a otro tipo de cosas incomodas con las que te puedes topar aquí en uno de estos eventos, dejando de lado a Anissina, que su mera presencia ya es terrorífica, pese a su pequeña y atractiva figura con la cual ha caído engañado más de un pobre infeliz, ella realmente puede dar mucho miedo. Y no quiero mencionar lo que les ha pasado a esos pobres infelices, nadie quiere mencionar lo que les ha pasado.

Como dije antes, estoy comprometido con el hijo menor de quien fue mi predecesora al trono. Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld es un chico lindo de cabellos dorados y ojos verde esmeralda, todo heredado de su madre, aunque tengo que agradecer que no heredara también el temperamento. Porque debo decir que esta noche Cheri-sama me ha vuelto loco. Y no estoy hablando de volverme loco con su figura, eso creo que ya lo tengo… parcialmente superado. Lo sé, no suena para nada bien hablar así de la madre de la persona con la que se supone me casare, pero si la vieran, la mayoría de las personas coincidirían conmigo en que no se puede evitar.

Si alguien soporta más de tres minutos una de sus 'miradas' sin bajar la cabeza y ruborizarse, merece un Oscar.

Creo que tengo mi cerebro sobre irrigado por tanta sangre que subió y bajo de mi cabeza de tanto ponerme rojo, seguramente por eso es que me siento algo mareado. Es eso, o el par de copas que tome durante la fiesta. Por alguna razón, no puedo recordar cuantas fueron.

Al menos ahora estoy sentado aquí, bajo la luz de la luna, observando las estrellas con una linda brisa que me mantiene fresco. Es bastante relajante después de tantas idas y venidas.

Wolfram cabecea, se acomoda mejor sobre mi hombro y comienza a hacer un sonido que conozco muy bien, "Gugupi gugupi".

Está bien, ¡tú también has superado el nivel de la fiesta endemoniada! Mereces dormir cuanto quieras.

No puedo recordar en que estaba pensando, creo que mi relajación aquí afuera está rozando el mismo límite de cuando pongo un pie en la cama. Debo intentar no quedarme dormido sin darme cuenta.

Cierto, la fiesta endemoniada. Y, por supuesto que es endemoniada si está auspiciada por demonios…

Creo que esa frase es algo que Lord Weller gustaría de adherir a su repertorio de chistes malos.

Nota mental: no volver a tomar, por el bien de la salud de mi cuerpo, y mi cerebro también.

Hablando de Conrad, por fin he descubierto donde es que suele pasar su tiempo libre cuando no está dedicándose al baseball como yo. Aunque no sé si alegrarme de obtener esa información, ya que al parecer se ha vuelto el miembro honorario del "Maou oku", que no debe confundirse con "el harem del Maou", sino que es donde actúa "El Cuerpo de Criados Súper Sexys y Musculosos". [*]

Encuentro bastante perturbador que mi padrino considere el movimiento de pectorales como algo entretenido. Aunque por otro lado, si eso hace feliz a los actores ya que les da público para quien actuar, ya no me veré obligado a ir de vez en cuando al harem para mantenerlos contentos. Lord Weller lo hará por mí. [*]

Gracias Conrad, me arrepiento de mis palabras. Aprecio tu sacrificio desde el fondo de mi corazón.

Esta noche sobrevivimos a dos experimentos a lo grande de nuestra científico loca favorita. Anissina está demasiado influenciada por la tecnología de la Tierra. Mi error, yo traje esas revistas de mi casa, lo siento tanto. Y decidió estrenar públicamente, en una fiesta con más de quinientas personas en el salón, su 'Que se haga la luz-kun'. Realmente no puedo recordar que exploto primero, si fue eso la otra máquina que soñaba con ser un aire acondicionado, el 'Clima Tact-kun'.

Para nosotros es moneda corriente, pero intenta explicárselo a las otras cuatrocientas noventa personas aterradas que entraron en pánico a la vez. Para colmo la chica bonita asustada se colgó de Murata. Aunque, yo tenía las manos ocupadas con Greta. Y Wolfram estaba conteniendo el ataque de nervios de su hermano mayor, mientras Conrad mantenía su sonrisa ininteligible dirigiendo a los soldados y Günter adoptaba su otra faceta tranquila y noble digna de un maestro espadachín que pocas veces puedo ver.

A pesar de toda la tortura y el horror que puede causar nuestra Lady Veneno, la apasionada científica de cabellos del color del fuego, la otra mujer más poderosa del reino siempre da de que hablar.

Fue la primera vez para mí que pude ver la hermosa magia de Cheri-sama, y la gracia con la que solo ella sería capaz de utilizarla. Al igual que su hijo menor su elemento es el fuego, y este se doblega ante ella de la misma manera que los hombres terminan a sus pies hechos mantequilla. Además de controlar las pocas llamas que se habían formado, que bien podrían haber causado un desastre, realmente me impresiono ver su capacidad de liderazgo y la calma con la que sabe tratar con tanta cantidad de gente a la vez.

Lamentablemente esa actitud le duro poco. Con la velocidad en la que logro devolver todo a como estaba segundos antes, una fiesta rebosante de alegría, también volvió su jocosa personalidad. Al menos antes de ser acosado por ella de nuevo, como de costumbre, pude ver el otro lado de esta poderosa mujer.

Al menos prefiero a la bella Sexy Queen colgada de mí que a Lord von Christ. Porque sé que cuando entra en su modo "adoremos al Maou" no me soltara por horas, y está asegurado que quedare bañando en el 'jugo de Günter' de pieza a cabeza [1]. Por suerte algunas veces Wolfram se apiada de mi y entra en alguna intrincada discusión con mi tutor, lo cual, aunque me avergüence hasta el punto de querer morir ver tales tipos despampanantes pelarse por mí, me permite escapar.

Creo que no importa cuántos años pase aquí, jamás voy a asimilar el sentido de la belleza que tienen los mazokus. Según ellos yo soy más apuesto que ambos juntos, ¡pero qué diablos!

— A menos que me vuelta como el patito feo…

— ¿De qué estás hablando solo, Yuuri? No has tomado suficiente como para comenzar a delirar, ¿o si, enclenque?

Wolfram ya no está sobre mí. Está despabilado como si no hubiese estado durmiendo hace unos instantes, y ahora se encuentra sentado correctamente a mi lado. En su mano veo la botella que estaba en la mesa, mientras vierte un poco del contenido en su vaso.

Yo también tengo sed, pero lo único que hay a la mano es vino o el licor que él tiene. Lo veo vaciar el vaso como si fuera agua y siento envidia, pero si yo intento imitarlo sería un desastre. Se sirve otra vez.

¡Hey-! ¿No te parece que estas tomando demasiado Honey-chan?

— Wolf, llevas bebiendo toda la noche.

— ¿Y?

— ¿Cómo que, y? ¡Pues, que no es bueno!

Sus ojos se clavan en el contenido del vaso y para cuando pienso que esta recapacitando, voltea hacia mí y se lo toma igual de rápido que el anterior mientras me observa para provocarme.

— No pasa nada. — me asegura.

Sus mejillas dicen lo contrario. No puedes mentirme Honey-chan, algunas de tus palabras ya suenan raras. Increíblemente, el tono con el que las dice le pega. Haciendo honor a su titulo de bishounen, hasta sus defectos son atractivos.

— Entonces, ¿de qué me hablabas antes? No pude escucharte.

— No estaba hablándole a nadie en particular. Pensé que estabas dormido.

— ¿Y me críticas a mi?, siendo tú el que esta entonado y ya habla solo…

— ¡No estoy borracho! — cierro mi boca sin mucha confianza y hay un pequeño silencio mientras nos observamos, su cara no parece para nada convencida.

Tal vez lo esté un poco. No lo sé. ¿Cómo se supone que lo sepa si nunca lo he estado? Como mucho he soportado las borracheras de mi padre, o de mi hermano, cuando mi madre no está para verlo. Pero no es lo igual a experimentarlo yo mismo. Espero no comenzar a repartir consejos sin sentido o hablar hacendosamente de política sin razón aparente.

— Entonces dime, ¿de qué estabas hablando?

Creo que lo que él busca es solo conseguir un tema de conversación.

— Estaba pensando acerca de porque todos me consideran tan atractivo.

Él me mira con cara de "¿otra vez con eso?" y no responde. Se echa atrás en la silla y alza la cabeza mirando las estrellas. No creo que me diga nada, pero se ve tan apacible que pareciera estar esperando para escuchar. Normalmente Wolfram suele escuchar solo lo que él quiere, como buen egoísta y caprichoso que es, pero en este momento la sensación que invade el ambiente es muy diferente.

Me acomodo en mi silla y alzo la cabeza de la misma manera que él.

— No sé si realmente puedas llegar a comprenderme, pero sabes, cuando naces y vives pensando una cosa por tantos años… es inevitable que la termines creyendo, ¿no? Tú nunca has estado en la Tierra pero allí todos son como yo, cabello y ojos negros. No importa donde mires, veras cabello y ojos negros por todos lados, en cada esquina, en cada calle, en cada rincón. Al menos en Japón, donde vivo, es lo normal. Es tan común que ver a alguien con otro color de cabello natural es inesperado. Y también es tan común como para que muchos decidan teñirse o comprar lentes de contacto con tal de cambiarlo por otra cosa. Si tú consigues una novia con cabello negro es de lo más normal, pero si fuera rubia o pelirroja natural darías mucho de que hablar.

Hago una pequeña pausa luego de soltar tantas palabras atolondradas de una sola vez. Y continúo:

— Pero hay muchas personas que no tienen cabello y ojos negros naturales, el mundo es muy grande y existen otros países donde la gente es alta y robusta con cabellos dorados y ojos azules, u otros donde son pálidos, con simpáticas pecas y pelirrojos igual que muchas personas que he conocido aquí. Pero la gente de cabello y ojos negros sigue siendo más común, al menos en el Este de donde provenimos los asiáticos. En el continente americano suelen tener ojos marrones en vez de negros, pero gran cantidad de gente sigue teniendo el cabello color azabache. Si tú me dijeras que hubiera nacido con la cara agraciada de un chico modelo creo, que no me quejaría ni diría nada al respecto, pero donde yo vivo soy tan común que nadie se daría la vuelta en la calle a mirarme o me prestaría atención a menos que haga algo llamativo. Tal vez solo cuando era pequeño solían decirle a mi madre en el supermercado: "Shibuya-san, ¡su Yuu-chan es muy tierno!". Pero creo que eso pasa con todos los niños pequeños.

Como ya solté gran parte de lo que quería decir y me siento más ligero, echo aún mas para atrás mi silla y me bamboleo un poco despreocupadamente. Mi vista sigue en las estrellas, parece que Wolfram aun no tiene pensando hablar y no me molesta, tampoco estoy esperando que comente algo al respecto. No me importa continuar hablando solo.

— Aquí no tienen gente con rasgos asiáticos. Puedo entenderlo, no es solo mi cabello y mis ojos, soy yo por completo. Pero algunas veces, cuando estoy algo deprimido, me siento como un bicho de feria o algo parecido que solo llama la atención por su aspecto exótico. No hay manera de que piense que un día podré decir con confianza "soy un chico lindo" cuando me mire al espejo. No a menos que mi vida sea una remake del patito feo. Tal vez mi ultimo estirón antes de los veinte… Pero en fin, en realidad no odio mi apariencia, y para cuando me sienta deprimido tengo mis planes de emergencia. Como depositar toda mi confianza en mi cuerpo de deportista y entrenar duro para conseguir una figura atlética atractiva. Con eso estaría conforme, pero por el momento no tengo nada que ofrecer. Mi pecho sigue tan plano como una tabla de planchar la ropa.

Una estúpida mueca de alegría vergonzosa se forma en mi rostro, escucho el resoplido de lo que parece ser una risa, pero al mirar a Wolf sigue tan concentrado en el cielo como antes. El ambiente se siente raro, es mi culpa por hablar tantas tonterías, pero creo que de verdad agradezco que no haga ningún comentario.

En este momento estoy bastante sensible.

— Bueno, es por eso que me altera tanto escuchar cumplidos de gente que parecen dioses o personajes salidos de cuentos fantásticos. No puedo aceptar que Günter me adore como a un modelo famoso, o que hasta Gwendal crea que tengo mucho atractivo físico. Tal vez deba disculparme contigo también, no puedo aceptar tus halagos sinceramente, lamento si eso es frustrante para ti.

Otro largo silencio.

— No es solo tu aspecto físico.

La frase corta ese silencio, tomándome por sorpresa, para casi pasar desapercibida tras un momento. Si él no hubiese comenzado a hablar de nuevo, hubiera dudado de si realmente dijo algo.

— No tiene que ver solo con tu apariencia. Eres especial por tu aspecto físico al ser tan diferente de lo normal, pero hay otras cosas con las que uno no nace que hacen atractivas a las personas. Como es interiormente una persona también es importante. Como reacciona ante ciertas situaciones, que personalidad tiene, cual es su manera de pensar. Creo que lo que hace atractivo a alguien son esas cosas. Puedes tener todo lo demás, pero sin lo otro no serias más que un recipiente vacio. Toda la gente tienen algo que no se puede apreciar a simple vista. ¿Puedes ver el alma de las personas? Tal vez no, pero es verdad que eso es lo importante. Tal vez deberías leer 'Al final del amor y el deseo ¿no espera un multimillonario?'…

— ¡Espera! … ¿Eso no es un libro de Anissina? ¡¿De verdad que leíste eso? [*]

Sus gustos literarios me sorprenden.

— Si entiendes como leer entre líneas dentro de esos disparates, y quieres una buena visión acerca de las apariencias, es lo mejor que puedo recomendar.

Nunca había hablado tanto sobre mí con Wolf de esta manera. No sé porque me sorprende lo que podría decirme, si jamás hemos tenido este tipo de conversaciones antes. O al menos no las hemos tenido en serio.

— Realmente… es muy bueno lo que has dicho acerca de que lo que importa es el interior. ¿Acaso esa es tu filosofía?

¡Por fin, el mazoku que estaba esperando! Estaba seguro que tenía que encontrar como mínimo una persona de la raza mazoku que pensara que el interior es más importante que el exterior. El problema es que no es una chica… así no podremos terminar como La Bella y la Bestia. Me reúso a aceptar "El Apuesto y la Bestia". [*]

— Claro. Es por eso que me gustas tanto.

— Haaa… Si, ya veo. ¿Eh? ¡No! ¡Espera! ¡¿Qué?

Él se está riendo de mí en su interior, puedo verlo a través de sus ojos.

— Dije, "es por eso que me gustas tanto".

Silencio.

— Me gusta todo de ti, no solo como te ves, sino como eres y hasta las estupideces que haces.

Estoy comenzando a ponerme nervioso, no puedo evitar querer revolverme un poco en mi asiento, pero me contengo lo mejor que puedo. Creo que mis manos ya han dado la alerta roja, y pronto comenzaran a sudar.

— Todos pensamos lo mismo. Cualquiera podría haber venido aquí como el rey, pero me alegro que hayas sido tú. Y creo que los demás están de acuerdo conmigo. ¿Qué crees que hubiese pasado si en vez de ser como tú, la persona que hubiera llegado fuera un inepto ambicioso de poder que solo le interesara sí mismo? No puedes engañar a todos solo por tener una cara bonita y ser un soukoku, se necesita mucho más que eso. Si el nuevo rey hubiese sido un tirano no podría haberme convencido solo por su cabello y ojos negros, y estoy seguro de que hasta Günter habría cambiado sus opiniones al respecto. Pero después de todo, este era el plan de nuestro todopoderoso Shin-Ou, así que nunca podría haber enviado alguien así. Nos gusta el enclenque debilucho, imprudente y tierno que nos han mandado. Hasta mi hermano mayor lo piensa así, por más dolores de cabeza que puedas darle.

¿Se supone que debería sentirme halagado?

— ¿Entiendes el punto?

— Si, aunque todos esos insultos no vienen al caso. Pero entiendo cómo te sientes. Si mi pueblo quedara en manos de una persona como la que dijiste por supuesto que no podría estar tranquilo. Lo que menos importaría es si es apuesto o no, porque igualmente sigue siendo una mala persona.

— Realmente estas comenzando a hablar un poquito más como un verdadero rey. Igualmente, hay algo más que me gustaría decir. — me comenta tranquilo mientras toma de su bebida, alza su rostro y me mira directamente a los ojos. — ¿Puedo ser sincero contigo?

— Por supuesto que puedes. — respondí de inmediato algo ofendido por el solo hecho de que lo preguntara. Si hubiera sabido que su sinceridad sería demasiado para mi salud, creo que lo hubiera pensado mejor antes de darle permiso para hablar cuanto quisiera.

Él se inclina hacia mí escrutándome con sus ojos verde esmeralda clavados en los míos.

— Aunque todo lo que dije no es mentira… Sigues siendo demasiado sexy para ignorarlo.

¡¿Pero qué carajo-?

¡¿Quién es? ¡¿Quién les enseña esas palabras extrañas a todos?

Como era de esperarse, no tengo idea de que responder. Wolfram se lleva la mano a la boca e hipea, sus parpados caen y el rubor se apelmaza en sus mejillas.

— No estoy borracho. — aclara. Alza su barbilla y me observa de lado. Aun en este estado, sigue siendo el arrogante de siempre. — Solo me siento algo mareado.

Puedo ver bien como su blanca piel contrasta con sus orejas rojas cuando recuesta su cabeza sobre mí, apoyando la frente en mi hombro, sus cabellos dorados se mecen con el ligero golpe que da y flotan unos momentos de manera esponjosa en el aire.

No sé si hoy se ha dado rienda suelta a la bebida por alguna razón en particular, no creo que este deprimido por algo, o si simplemente lo hizo por hacer. Pero nunca lo había visto en este estado.

— Sabes. Te quiero… Mucho.

Así que es de los que se ponen sentimentales… Justo como mi hermano.

Terminamos uno enfrentado al otro sentados en nuestras sillas de manera torcida, gira su cabeza y se apoya de lado en mi hombro para observarme. Sin embargo su rostro está demasiado cerca del mío como para poder hacer contacto visual directo a mis ojos.

— Me gustas.

Es de esperar que el alcohol convierta a las personas y las haga sentirse libres de hacer cosas que normalmente se cuestionarían. Y aunque Wolfram es un chico muy alegre, activo y sincero, no creo que sea del todo demostrativo con sus sentimientos más profundos la mayoría de las veces. Para mí, ya es normal verlo callado observándome, y que alguna expresión en su rostro que me deje intentar adivinar que es lo que está pensando.

Ahora es puro palabras y nada de expresiones. No puedo verlo si se esconde en mi cuello, y su aliento no ayuda a mi acelerado corazón para nada.

— Quiero decir, te quiero por quien eres, pero de verdad me gustas. No puedo creer que haya caído por alguien de apariencia tan debilucha y poco noble. Aunque tienes una cara tierna también eres realmente apuesto.

— Te dije que… no puedo aceptar ese tipo de cumplidos de alguien como tú.

No sé de donde he sacado la fuerza para responderle, aunque no puedo evitar tartamudear un poco.

— Yo soy solo yo, ¿o es que solo me tienes en consideración por mi apariencia?

— Claro que no, pero… Tú eres… No compartimos la misma visión de la belleza, ¡pero hasta aquí en Shin Makoku sigues siendo el chico lindo al que todos consideran despampanante!

— ¿Es acaso eso un cumplido?

— Es la realidad.

— ¿Y quien dice que es real y que no?

— Todo el mundo, todos piensan que eres realmente apuesto. Un Príncipe encantador.

— Yuuri, no deberías dejarte llevar por las opiniones de las masas, después de todo son las peores de todas. Y a mí ahora no me importa lo que piensen todos, me importa lo que pienses tú. ¿Qué es lo que piensas?

— Yo… pienso lo mismo.

Él solo hace una pausa silenciosa, y dice suavemente con voz profunda:

— Gracias.

El sonido automáticamente hace que toda mi sangre se suba de golpe a mi cabeza. Me está mirando y yo solo estoy rojo como un tomate.

— Realmente necesitas aprender cómo hacer un cumplido, Yuuri.

Cada vez que Wolfram dice mi nombre en ese tono lo escucho extraño, nadie más ha logrado eso, lo pronuncia de una manera muy particular que lo hace sonar tan profundo que siento el eco en su garganta.

— Te vez muy tierno cuando estas avergonzado. Maldición, si no te conociera seguiría pensando que lo haces a propósito. No puedo quitarme esa expresión tuya de mi cabeza, ya no sé cuantas han sido las veces que he fantaseado con quitarte la ropa y hacerte todo lo que quiera.

¡Me manda a aprender a hacer cumplidos y luego me suelta esto!

En verdad me siento muy intimidado. Demasiado… cerca…

Sus manos están apoyadas en el respaldo de mi silla. No tengo escapatoria, y aunque la tuviera mis piernas no me responden, ahora no son más que gelatina. Y para colmo el sigue diciéndome cosas mientras me mira con sus ojos centellantes y deja escapar una risilla en forma de resoplido.

— Me pones tan mal que a veces cuando pones mucho esta cara, luego no puedo evitar soñar que te agarro de los cabellos de repente y te hundo con fuerza en la cama para hacértelo realmente duro mientras me ruegas que no pare. También es muy recurrente la ti en modo Maou en la oficina tirando los papeles al piso, y tirándote encima de mí, comenzando a forcejear mientras nos besamos salvajemente. O la de hacerlo en la cama de Günter, o en la habitación de mi hermano mayor. Creo que la de la fusta para caballos no me ha pasado nuevamente, pero no puedo olvidarla. No importa cuál sea, pero tú siempre te ves muy sensual y tan deseable.

Wolfram, realmente eres tan, tan… Gráfico.

He superado un poco mentalmente mi vergüenza, aunque cualquiera que me vea ni siquiera apostaría por ello, y no sé si decir que me siento un poquito halagado. No puedo quitar la atención de sus ojos que me miran penetrantemente, esta tan cerca que puedo verme reflejado en ellos.

— Me haces perder la cabeza de esta manera… y sin embargo ni siquiera me miras. Tú… eres mi prometido al que tanto quiero pero-

Si me habla tan directamente desde su corazón, definitivamente llegaría a mí de esta manera. A medida que su rostro se acerca al mío mi corazón se acelera, y lo único en mi campo de visión es solo y únicamente Wolfram. Me siento como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido y el ambiente oprimiera con todas sus fuerzas sobre mí. Mi vista esta clavada en su boca entreabierta con las palabras a medio decir.

Me he quedado mudo, y también inmóvil en el lugar. Esperando. Pero el bateador erra la bola y el destino me juega una mala pasada, cambiando los acontecimientos en el último segundo. Wolfram acaba de perder el Home Run por cuenta propia. Apenas he sentido rozar sus labios en mi mejilla y ahora su rostro presionándose contra mi cuello. Solo el aliento que exhala suavemente contra mi piel, es suficiente para enviar una descarga eléctrica que corre directamente hacia abajo como una flecha a través de mi estómago.

Ha sucedido todo tan rápido que pasar de verlo tan cerca frente a mí, a tener el paisaje como panorama, me deja perplejo.

—Estoy tan enamorado de ti. Aunque ni siquiera me notes, sigo completamente enamorado de ti…

No respondo nada, no tengo palabras para decirle. Solo hago lo único que podría hacer. Levanto mis brazos y rodeo sus hombros, aun me siento muy inhibido, por lo que lo hago tan suavemente que creo que ni lo nota. Solo con algo de tiempo logro aplicar un poco de fuerza y Wolfram responde tomando mi hombro con una mano y con la otra aferrándose a mi manga izquierda, no puede abrazarme mientras estoy apoyado contra el respaldo de la silla.

Mi corazón late muy fuerte. También el de él. Los dos a la vez.

En poco tiempo se queda dormido. La idea de ir a la cama a descansar cruza mi mente, pero para eso tendría que interrumpir su sueño, y además me gustaría pasar más tiempo abrigado en esta calidez mirando las estrellas.

Al día siguiente Wolfram no recordaría nada. Y de verdad que no lo hace. Porque él no es del tipo de persona que mentiría diciendo que no puede recordar algo que dijo porque se siente avergonzado de admitir que lo ha hecho. Cosa que si se tratara de mi, estaría tan abochornado que seguramente no querría mostrar mi cara por el resto de mi vida.

Puede que mi madre tenga razón sobre que hay que compartir tiempo con las personas para conocerse mejor, mirar las estrellas juntos y conversar. Creo que solo tengo que agregar una cosa a la regla, una buena cantidad de alcohol en la sangre. Podría hacer una excepción a mi filosofía y ser yo el que la próxima vez tome un poco de más y hable algunas incoherencias de borracho. Seguramente tendré mucho para decir.

Y espero no recordar nada al día siguiente tampoco. Si no...

Eso simplemente sería demasiado para mí.

-Fin-

.

.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Jugo de Günter: así se le llama a la hemorragia nasal de Günter en la novela.


End file.
